The present invention is intended to provide real security for all of the desktop electronic equipment, including laptops, desktops, tablets, Smartphone, telephones, printers, fax machines, and scanners. The present invention denies all physical and unauthorized access to these components. The present invention can protect the equipment from fire, water damage, theft, vandalism, riots gunfire and worse. Current desktop equipment takes up needed surface space. The present invention takes up 0% of the work surface, even while it is in use. There is a lack of individuality in the appearance of the high-tech devices. The present invention, like automobiles, can be ordered to fit the taste and style of the end-user. Some end-users face real threats, in their homes, offices, businesses, military post, HQ's, embassies, etc. The present invention can provide a last ditch opportunity to save the life of the end-user with a personal bunker feature. What if you can't decide which device is best for you? How does one choose the right product when their needs are constantly changing? And why should they have to choose which type of device they need, when you can have it all? The present invention allows the end-user to create their perfect system.
How the Invention Works to Accomplish its Objective
The present invention provides real security with a layered chassis, wrapped in a protective container, placed in a lockable enclosure. The entire system is designed to replace the top left or right drawer of desk, table, or other work surface. When needed, a platform slides out, exposing only the monitor, keyboard, disk drives, USB ports and other plug-in requirements. The rest is the system remains locked out of sight and secured. The present invention allows the end-user to select their device, based on their individual taste, style and requirements. The present invention is designed to blend into the environment. Some end-users face real threats, in their homes, offices, businesses, military post, HQ's, embassies, etc. The present invention provides an armored container for the end-user to crawl into and bring down an armored garage styled door. The door can only be opened from the inside.